


Останься со мной

by treibsand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: все грустно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мам? — еще раз спрашивает он. Стайлз знает, что это она. Он знает это также как и то, что его мать уже много лет мертва.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Останься со мной

Стайлз приходит в себя от того, что кто-то нежно и ласково гладит его по голове. Во рту сухо, как в пустыне и тело тяжелое, непослушное.

— Дорогой, просыпайся, — сквозь затуманенное сознание слышит он и моментально открывает глаза.

Он смотрит на свою мать.

— Вставай, тебе надо идти, — говорит она ему, улыбаясь, немного нервно в попытке приободрить. — У нас мало времени.

— Мама?

— Пойдем, ты не закончил, помнишь? — она пытается помочь ему подняться на ноги. У неё в руках его рюкзак.

— Я умер?

— Что? — мама на мгновенье замирает, вглядываясь в его лицо, — Нет, Стайлз. Нет, ты не умер.

— Мам? — еще раз спрашивает он. Стайлз знает, что это она. Он знает это также как и то, что его мать уже много лет мертва.

— Стайлз, я прошу тебя, это очень важно, — она тянет его вперед, он спотыкается о какие-то корни или ветви под ногами, в сумерках уже плохо видно, но она продолжает отчаянно тащить его куда-то.

 

— Стайлз, мы почти на месте, — мама тихонько трясет его за плечи. — Давай, дорогой, еще совсем немного.

Она протягивает ему рюкзак, но он не знает или не помнит, что он должен делать с ним. Стайлз смотрит на неё, даже в темноте, он почему то отчетливо видит её лицо. Она изменилась за это время, постарела, как и его отец. Он смотрит на неё и ему страшно даже моргнуть, вдруг она опять исчезнет. Мама достает из его рюкзака нож, какую-то банку с порошком, веревку и вкладывает это всё ему в руки.

— Стайлз, ты должен сделать это, — она пытается улыбнуться ему, но выходит не очень, — Кроме тебя сейчас это сделать некому. Ты справишься, — и она указывает ему рукой на дерево, в паре десятков шагов от него. К дереву привязан человек. У Стайлза от ужаса подгибаются колени, но мама крепко держит его за руку и он идет.

 

— Мам, он мертв, — у Стайлза перед глазами все расплывается, — Он мертв. Мы не успели. Он уже мертв.

— Да, прости, дорогой, — быстро говорит она, — Прости, но они вернуться за его кровью. Скоро, — она оглядывается кругом, здесь уже не так темно. Безоблачно и полная луна заливает все вокруг белым светом.

— Но что я должен сделать? — паника почти накрывает его с головой.

— Все нормально, все хорошо, — она успокаивающе гладит его по спине, — Это последний, ты должен помешать ритуалу завершиться, — вдалеке слышится вой и мама вздрагивает, — Помнишь, что говорил Дитон?

Стайлз не знает где он и как здесь оказался. Он не знает, где Скотт и остальные. Он не знает, почему его мертвая мать держит его за руку, но он помнит. Помнит, что говорил ему Дитон.

 

— Ты молодец, — мама приобнимает его за плечи, помогая идти, — Ты все сделал правильно. Идем скорей, надо выбираться отсюда.

Стайлз оборачивается назад и видит всполохи огня. У него руки липкие, влажные и ему страшно даже подумать в чем они, он незаметно пытается вытереть их о джинсы, но только размазывает грязь.

— Мам, — ему очень тяжело идти, — Я так устал.

— Нельзя останавливаться, — она пытается не дать ему сесть, но у неё нет сил помешать ему.

— Просто, поговори со мной немного, — он прислоняется спиной к ближайшему дереву и смотрит на неё. Она такая красивая, — Совсем немного.

— Стайлз, я, — она опять оглядывается кругом, шум и вой нарастают, — Надо идти. Стайлз, я очень прошу тебя, вставай.

— Мам, знаешь, с отцом все в порядке, — Стайлз слышит, что кто-то приближается к ним, тяжелые шаги, сбитое рваное дыхание, — Он стал шерифом Бикон-Хиллз. Ты гордишься им?

— Да, — ему кажется, он видит в её глазах слезы, — Конечно, горжусь.

— Но он так и не женился второй раз, — он смотрит ей прямо в глаза, — И я так рад этому. Я был так этому рад. Я ужасный сын.

— Стайлз, пожалуйста, идем, — она вытирает ему слезы, — Мы потом обо всем поговорим.

— Мам, — он хочет взять её за руки, но почему-то не может, она будто ускользает от него, — Прости меня.

 

Стайлз успевает заметить, что находится в больнице, но ему некогда обдумывать это, мама уходит. Он вскакивает, вываливается в коридор, натыкается на людей, перед глазами все плывет, но её он видит хорошо. Она медленно идет к выходу из приемного покоя, не оборачиваясь.

— Стайлз, какого черта ты делаешь? — его хватают за руку и резко разворачивают.

— Пап? - только и может сказать Стайлз, пытаясь сфокусироваться.

— Ты должен лежать в палате, — отец тащит его обратно, — Тебе только что сделали промывание желудка, у тебя отравление. Куда ты, черт возьми, собрался?

— Мааам, подожди, — зовет он, выворачивая голову назад и успокаивается, только когда видит что она останавливается и возвращается к нему.

— Стайлз? — беспокойство в голосе отца возвращает Стайлза в реальность. Его уже успели втащить в палату и уложить обратно на кровать.

— Что случилось, пап? — он быстро осматривается, пытаясь сориентироваться, но это обычная палата, не похоже на психушку или на то, что он провел здесь много времени, на нем все еще его собственная одежда. Вся в засохшей грязи.

— Что последнее ты помнишь? — отвечает отец вопросом на вопрос.

— Лес, — Стайлз мало что помнил, а из того что помнил не стал бы ничего рассказывать, — Только лес. Ничего конкретного.

— Врач сказал, ты наглотался каких-то психотропных, поэтому возможны бред и галлюцинации, а также тошнота, слабость, потеря ориентации и тому подобное, — отец подходит ближе к нему и внимательно вглядывается, — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как обычно, — Стайлз бросает взгляд на маму, устроившуюся на диване, она немного теряет четкость и расплывается, его это пугает, — Эээ ну может быть немного странно.

— Позвать врача? — быстро реагирует отец.

— Не стоит, — Стайлз уверен, что точно не хочет провести остаток жизни в сумасшедшем доме, — Я тут полежу, приду в себя. Пап, клянусь, что не принимал ничего запрещенного! По крайней мере, добровольно.

— Ты серьезно? — спрашивает он, и его тон дает понять, что отец сомневается в правдивости всего, что сказал ему Стайлз, но тут рация отца оживает и Стайлз слышит, как его вызывают, и он даже догадывается куда.

— Потом продолжим, — говорит ему отец, направляясь к выходу, — Стайлз, пообещай мне, что ты с места не сдвинешься, пока меня не будет!

— Да, не сдвинусь, обещаю! — мама смотрит на него с осуждением, как бы говоря, милый, родителям врать не хорошо. Стайлз виновато улыбается ей.

 

— Мам, тебя же здесь нет на самом деле? — наконец он решается задать терзавший его вопрос. — Это все были галлюцинации?

— Стайлз, я часть тебя самого, — она подходит к кровати.

— Тогда останься со мной, — просит он.

— Я всегда с тобой, — Стайлз и так это знает, но этого мало.

— Я так хочу тебя обнять, — говорит он, хотя отлично знает, что невозможно обнять плод воображения своего собственного сознания, но он же видит её. Видит.

— Прости, дорогой.

И она исчезает.


End file.
